


Little Black Heart

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Derry Maine [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Soulmate Au: You are born with a small black heart that beats/grows with your soulmate’s. It turns red once you’ve met them.Ben Hanscom is your soulmate...it’s to bad he’s got a crush on Beverly Marsh.





	Little Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my tumblr writing blog  
multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/187721686908/little-black-heart-ben-hanscom

When you first saw the little black heart on your wrist you were six years old. Your mother explained to you what it was, that it was the thing to help you find your soulmate. She had a dreamy smile on her face when she said that.

_‘It’s how I met your father…and one day you’ll meet soulmate too.’_

Then with a ruffle of your hair she walked off, you didn’t understand it but watching the little heart beat gave you a small amount of comfort.

* * *

You were fourteen when your parents decided to move to Derry Maine. That was also the age where you meet your soulmate.

You were on your way to class when it happened, not wanting to be late you rush down the halls only to collide with another body.

“I’m sorry!” You looked over who you knocked to the ground, it was a bigger boy but he was still cute.

“It’s okay…are you knew…I’ve never seen you before .”

Letting out a forced laugh you nodded your head. “I am…I’m y/n by the way.”

“Oh I’m Ben..”

You were pretty…That was the first thought that ran through Ben’s mind.

Clearing out his throat he stood up with wince but thanked you when you handed him his notebooks.

“Since I’m new and everything maybe we can hang out.”

With a quick nod of his head you gave him another sweet smile then took off back to class, still feeling his heart flutter Ben didn’t even notice the change of the little black heart turn red.

* * *

It didn’t take long for you two to become close friends with the rest of the Losers group and through a quick elimination you figured out who your soulmate was.

It was the very boy you ran into on your first day of school. The one Ben Hanscom.

But it seemed the boy was completely oblivious to the fact. It seemed that he believed his soulmate was Beverly.

You noticed a lot of the boys seemed to like her, you tried not to let it bother you but it hurt seeing You crush…your soulmate pin after another girl.

Then after everything with that clown…with it happened it was all just to much.

You tried to stay friends with them but you found yourself not being able too…it just hurt and when you were fifteen you told them you were moving.

They were shocked but Ben protested the most, you were his best friend but you didn’t care. You didn’t want to watch Ben trying his best to flirt with another girl.

With a final hug goodbye to the Losers group you turned away praying you’d never see them again.

* * *

It took you moving to realize the mistake Ben made, that you were his soulmate not Bev and as he grew older he hoped that he could find you.

It wasn’t until he became a famous architect that he had enough money to hire a P.I to find you.

It may have taken a few months but the man actually did it.

And now he was in his car driving to a small town outside of Boston Massachusetts.

He prayed you weren’t married, he might have been your soulmate but the young man knew that didn’t stop most people, you were a beautiful young woman now so he wasn’t stupid knowing that most men would want you.

Glancing down at the red heart on his wrist, a painful reminder of the stupid mistake he made when he was a boy.

Arriving at your home it took him sometime to finally get out of his car. It took even longer for him to knock on your door but he was glad he did.

Your picture didn’t do you justice though the shocked look followed by an imidiate frown made him feel like the same stupid fourteen year old boy.

“Ben?!”

“Hey…Y/n….how are yo-.”

“What are you doing here.” You didn’t know why you were acting so harshly to your soulmate but you didn’t want to get your heartbroken again.

“I…I can to see you..Y/n…I’m sorry…”

Ben dug his nails into his palm, he hated seeing you like his but he wanted you to know that it was hell with out you.

“You can to see me?! Am I hearing that right.?”

“Y/n listen to me…please…I know I made mistakes…that I was an idiot kid…that it took me this long to realize my feelings for you.How blind I was to not see that my best friend..that my best friend was my soulmate…I’m sorry and…and if you want me to go I will and you’ll never see me again….and if you hate me….I get it because I hate myself too for fucking up something he could have had.”

Blinking back a few tears you stepped away from the doorway. “You’re so stupid Ben…like I could ever hate you.”

Walking over to the man you placed you hand against his cheek.

He changed over the years, he lost his weight, was taller but he still had that boyish look on his face.

Closing his eyes he lent his cheek against your palm.

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?”

“I…yes I’d like that.”

Grabbing his wrist you tugged him into your home though walking past your kitchen Ben chuckled as you pulled him to your bed room.

It seemed that the coffee was going to have to wait.

* * *

A year later you two were married, it was a small little wedding but Ben couldn’t have been happier. He married the woman he loved, his soulmate but of course his moment of bliss wouldn’t last because a few months later you two got that fateful call from Mike.

Once that happened you were determined to head back to Derry Maine, even though Ben begged you to stay behind your mind was made up.

“Y/n please you don’t have too!”

Giving the man a smile you grasped his wrist kissing the little red heart.

“Like I would ever let you face ..face that thing alone Ben.”

Frowning he nodded his head as he held you close though clearing out his throat he lifted you up then carried you off to the bedroom intending on making one more happy memory before you two left to defeat the thing that plagued his childhood nightmares.

* * *

It was after the defeat of It when the group found out you two were married though it was Bevs knowing smile that put you at ease.

“I always had a feeling you two were soulmates…congratulations you two are cute together.”

Though it was Richie that inturpted her with his own remark. “I still can’t believe it took the idiot that long…even I realized my soulmate quicker than you! Right Eddie”

With a roll of the mans eyes he turned his attention back to you. “What he’s trying to say is congratulations.”

“No i…”

Chuckling you smiled at the two, while everyone was a mess you knew everyone was happy that IT was gone, that you and the rest of the Losers didn’t have to worry about anything going wrong in Derry Maine.

“Thank you….really and as much as I missed everyone I really need a shower and some bed rest…we all do but if any of you guys ever step foot in Mass…we’ll be happy to see you.”

Giving Ben’s hand a squeeze the man was just happy you were alive.

With a final goodbye Ben wrapped his arm around your waist intending on never stepping foot in Derry Maine again.

Sighing Ben fell back on his bed as he held you close.

“I love you y/n.”

Smiling you curled into him, feeling safe in his arms.

“I love you too Ben.” Letting out a yawn it the red tattoo on your husbands wrist was the last thing you saw before you fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
